jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Crazy Oasis Cultural References
This is a page for Cultural References from Doesexist's fan-made work in progress: "Crazy Oasis" (so far). LIST * Jotura Kujo's Stand, Crazy Heart, is a reference of combing the song "Crazy On You" with the band who created it, Heart. * Jotura Kujo, the main protagonist of the story, is the fan-made counterpart of Jotaro Kujo from Hirohiko Araki's infamous series, Jojo's Bizzare Adventure. * Joshua Cujoh, a core alley in Crazy Oasis, is a reference to the U2 album: The Joshua Tree * Bullet Blue Sky-Joshua's Stand-is a reference to Bullet The Blue Sky, a song also by U2, and in the same album the user's name is a reference to. * The deuteragonist of Crazy Oasis, Ann Win, is a reference to the vocalist of Heart, Ann Wilson. * Ann W's Stand is called Dreamboat Annie, in reference to the band Heart's debut album, Dreamboat Annie. * Bo Sachiho is a reference to Bo Diddley, the American singer. * Weird Science, the stand of Sachiho, is a reference to the Oingo Boingo song of the same name. * Weird Science has a control panel inserted on its chest. This a reference to the control panel worn by Darth Vader on his chest from Star Wars. * The enemy Stand user Coverdale is a reference to David Coverdale, the singer of Whitesnake and Deep Purple. * Reggato D. Blanco is a reference to the Police album, Regatta de Blanc . * Reggato's Stand is a reference to the the hit Police song, Walking On The Moon, featured in the same album, Regatta de Blanc. * Tommy Waitz is a reference to the American singer Tom Waits. * The antagonist Flitowa Tymei is a reference to the SOUL'd Out song, Flyte Tyme. * The Stand of Flitowa Tymei, Cosmic Travel, is a reference SOUL'd Out's song Cozmic Travel. * Tung Te Tung is a reference to the SOUL'd Out song Tongue Te Tongue. * Tung's Stand, Star Destiny, is a reference to the SOUL'd Out song Starlight Destiny * Antwon B.B. is a reference to the American rapper Antwan "Big Boi" Patton. * Antwon's 3000 Ice Cubes is a combination/ pun of the American rapper André 3000 and his one of many nicknames "Ice Cold". * 7 year old enemy Stand user Tootsie Pop is a reference to SOUl'd Out's song Tootsie Pop * The Name of Tootsie Pop's Stand is Grown Kid, as a reference to SOUL'd Out's song Grown Kidz * Birch Spring is a reference to Bruce Springsteen. * The Stand of Birch Spring, Thunder Road, is a reference to the song Thunder Road by the same artist Birch is named after. * The enemy Stand user Kanses is named after the American rock band Kansas. * Kanses' Stand is called Crossfire, in reference to Kansas' song of the same name. * The minor character D'yer "Codah" Bonhum has three references of each of his names, middle to last, all to the english rock band Led Zeppelin: his first name D'yer is a reference to the song D'yer Mak'er, his middle name is a reference to the album Coda, and his last name is a reference to John Bonham. * The Stand of D'yer, Ramble On, is a reference to Ramble On by Led Zeppelin * The symbol of the "Soul Organization" is a white circle with a black star on it, in reference to the "O" in SOUL'd Out's logo * Lulu Bells is a reference to the SOUL'd Out song Lulu Bell. * The Stand of Lulu is called Voodoo Queendom, in reference to the SOUL'd Out song Voodoo Kingdom * Enemy Stand user Diggy is a reference to the singer of SOUL'd Out: Diggy-MO * Diggy's Stand, Catwalk, is a reference to the SOUL'd song Catwalk. * Ace, the minor antagonist, is a reference to guitarist Ace Frehley of Kiss. * The Stand of Ace is a reference to Detroit Rock City by Kiss. * Shinnosuke Takeru is a reference to the DJ of SOUL'd Out, Shinnosuke * Shut Out is a reference to the SOUL'd Out song of the same name. * Gillan Caligula, the main antagonist, is a reference to Ian Gillan and the Roman emporer, Caligula. * The Stand of Caligula is Black Night, in reference to the Deep Purple song also called Black Night. * Gillan Caligula's favorite musician is Jazz artist Thelonious Monk (also plays their hit: "'Round Midnight"), and his favorite movie is the thriller film The French Connection. Category:Doesexist Category:Stands Category:Crazy Oasis Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonist Category:Main Allies Category:Allies Category:Ally Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Stand users Category:Long-range Stands Category:Close Stands Category:Long Distance Manipulate Type Stands Category:Soul Organization Category:Alternate Universe